Lucinda Irongate
Name: '''Lucinda Irongate '''Gender: Female District: 5 (Or whatever she gets placed in) Age: 13 Weapon: Traps, Spear, Ninja Stars ' ' Appearance: >>> Strengths/skills: Luncinda is quite handy when running and smimming. She is rather smart, and can tell her berrys apart. Her small size is a strength and a weakness because it means she call hide in small spaces or easily fit in them. Weakness(es): Lucinda is rather shy, so making friends may be hard for her. She is clumsy, meaning she can trip over things while running away or accidentally hurt herself. She is also quite bad at sneak attacks, thought fighting one or one or face to face is a skill that she is well prepared with. Personality: Lucinda is quite shy, but she is also sweet and very sensitive. She is used to hising from her parents and doing exactly what they say, but other than her parents, it would be quite hard to persuade her. She is quite emotionally tough on the inside, and when it comes to people, she usually silently judges them to see if she thinks they are good or bad people. Backstory/History: Lucinda was frightened scared of her parents. They told her what good was bad and what bad was good. They abused her and starved her, and hurt her for a tiny mistake. She would often hide from them to get away from her sad life. She had few friends due to her being quite anti-social, but she had one best friend who stuck by her. Lucinda had later found out that her best friend was being sold by her parents to be a prostitute for money. Lucinda was not effected by the news in a bad way, but more or less felt sorry for her friend. She helped her in any way possible, and her best friend in return helped her. The two were quite close, before one night a few days before her birthday, Lucinda and her friend (called Matilda) were busy playing on their swingset that the two had built themselves throughout many months, they were talking to each other, before Lucinda and Matilda's parents appeared and had prtty much ripped them off the swings, and took them seperate ways, as if the familys were not allowed to be together. It reminded Lucinda of a tale she had read with school called "Romeo and Juliet". Lucinda was beaten so bad that night, and was repeatidly told never to talk to her best friend or look at her again. She was told that the family hated the other family, and how all this stuff happened. It broke Lucinda's heart when she and Matilda sat on the same chairs next to each other, and had to ignore each other. One day in class Lucinda had ran off crying because she couldn't take it, and Matilda had followed her outside. The two didn't say much until Matilda hugged her, and they started to cry together. Interview Angle: '''Act brave, make jokes and keep the crowd on their feet. Try not to overdo it and try to pretend that there are no crowd of alien looking capitol citizens. '''Bloodbath Strategy: Don't stay on the pedestal too long, but stay on there long enough for at least half of the other tributes to be preoccupied with everything. Make sure to watch around you incase anyone comes for you, and if worse comes to worse, escape the bloodbath without anything, but if possible, get some ninja stars. If not, there are many valuable objects in an arena, so put them to use into making a trap. Games Strategy: Stay on your feet. Keep at your game. Stick with the trusting people, keep and eye on them thought. Never fully trust them, and if you fall for them, try not to fully fall under their spell, and if final two, if anything, you want to make Matilda proud. Token: '''A chip of wood from the swingset she made with her best friend. '''Height: '''4"12 '''Fears: Loosing her best friend Alliance: Anyone who she finds trusting. Alt. Pictures Anime Face Claim: Fuuko Kurasaki (Accel World) Fuuko.gif Fuuko 2.gif Fuuko 3.jpg Fuuko 4.jpg Other Info Theme Song: Human - Christina Perri Lucinda Death Tribute.png|Panem Forever (76th) Tribute to Lucinda (With age progression) Lucinda Irongate 6 Years Old.png|6 Years Old Lucinda Irongate 9 years old.png|9 Years Old LucindaIrongate Poster.jpg|Gorgeous 76th Games Poster by Asylum of Oswins Games *TBF *TBF *TBF *TBF *TBF *TBF *TBF *TBF Category:District 5 Category:Females Category:Blue-Ribbonz Tributes Category:13 year olds Category:Unfinished Category:Tributes Category:Characters